Users of social networks communicate with each other by sharing text based messages such as email or chat, as well as by sharing photos or videos. Users share photos or videos to convey many different types of messages to their friends on the social network. One common motivation for sharing photos or videos is to communicate a positive message with regards to a particular activity in which the sharing user may be engaged. Therefore, further improvements in photo and video sharing on social networks are desired.